1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stereoscopic camera, and more particularly to a camera for taking a stereoscopic picture of a three dimensional object on a photosensitive material by only one exposure. The photosensitive material is provided thereon with a lenticular film or a multi-slit film.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known in the art to record a stereoscopic picture on a photosensitive material such as a photographic negative film provided thereon with a lenticular film or a multi-slit film. A lenticular film consists of a number of fine cylindrical lenses combined in parallel and a multi-slit film consists of a number of fine slits arranged in parallel at very small equal intervals. Since these two types of film provided on the photosensitive film are both well known in the art and have the same function in the present invention, the present invention will be described only in relation to the lenticular film which should be understood as a representative of the two types of film.
There have been known various kinds of stereoscopic camera. Among them is a camera capable of taking a stereoscopic picture in a single exposure as disclosed in the Journal of the Optical Society of America of 1928 to 1930 by H. E. Ives. As described in this Journal, this type of camera can be constructed with either a movable lens or a fixed lens. In either case, it is desirable that the camera be of simple structure and compact for easy handling. Further, it is of course desirable that the camera have high performance so as to make it possible to obtain a picture having exceptionally good stereoscopic effect. In addition, it is also desirable that the camera have a wide angle of view.